


Good Friend?  Better Friend.  -  Rikey

by Blue_kangaroo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, MCR, Masturbating, Oneshot, Ray Toro/Mikey Way - Freeform, Ray/Mikey - Freeform, Rikey, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_kangaroo/pseuds/Blue_kangaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school days AU</p><p>Ray's current limb situation is not to be desired... sprained wrists aren't exactly accommodating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Friend?  Better Friend.  -  Rikey

Ray's current situation was not to be envied.  It'd taken him about ten seconds, during which he managed to haul himself up off the ground, to realize this.  Looking back at the week's events he realized he _probably_  shouldn't have tried carrying so much at once.  An overflowing box of books is a shitload of weight, even for his strong, muscular, completely fit form. Or something like that.  But hindsight usually throws stuff into perspective.  Hindsight.  A total pain.

He pulled gingerly at the fabric of his left wrist prison.  The cloth seemed nice enough.  Except for, you know, the metal reinforcers extending down his forearm and halfway down his fingertips.  Pure vibranium, he bet.  It'd been three days since _Dr. IDGAS About Your Problems_ had poked his injured arms, slapped the braces on, and proclaimed he'd "take a week or two, maybe three, to heal up properly" and then he'd be "back to normal."   __Screw him and his utter absence of sympathy.  Couldn't he see the talented and most-loved bearer of the fro had things to do?

Three days was a long time to contemplate the meaning of life, have his mom make his food for him, complain endlessly, and not play guitar.  That really sucked.  But Ray decided he could probably survive, maybe, by a slim chance at least, without playing for a week or two.  It wouldn't be the end of the world.  Oh no.  What would kill him was if he wasn't able to jack off for more than a week.  Sue his teenage self.  It was true.  But there was nothing he could do about it now was there?  The universe was against him.

As Ray lay starfished across his bed, pondering the meaning of life and deciding the universe was definitely against him, the universe decided to show some pity on the mostly-innocent fro.  His phone buzzed with a ****text from his best friend, Mikey, asking how the wounded warrior was.  Ray ignored the realization he was thrilled with some social interaction (gotta make himyself believe he's chill) and replied. _Okay I guess._   Mikey replied in a minute.   _aha. you wanna come over?  Gee's out we can steal some of his movies._  Ray smirked.  Mikey was forever "stealing" Gerard's shit.  He shot a quick _sure! beats impending doom_  and slipped on his shoes.

The walk to Mikey's house was a whole two blocks.  (Enough exercise for a week).  Ray let himself in and trudged up to Mikey's room.  "Hey Mikeyway!" he called right before he reached the top of the stairs.  "Up here man, I already raided his collection." Mikey yelled down.   He had about six movies spread out on the floor.  Ray launched - carefully - onto Mikey's bed, making sure he didn't use his arms.  "I think we should watch this one, have you seen it yet?" Mikey asked, joining Ray at the headboard with the chosen disk.  "Sounds good to me Mikes." He obliged.  Anothing was better than dying of boredom.  Mikey put the other disks down and got up to put it on. Perks of art school Gerard getting a different TV for his room, and Mikey being a grown-up responsible Junior, he had recently acquired a tv of his own.

"So how's the temporary wrist confinement thing going?"  Mikey asked as he sat back on the bed next to Ray. Close, of course.  They'd known each other long enough that it wasn't awkward.  Of course.  "It sucks.  I can't even play guitar. Or do like, anything."  Ray grumbled.  Ray, the living ball of pure sunshine, grumbled.  "Yeah? Wow. I bet."  Mikey pondered.  "I'd probably just die." He remarked. Wow, much sympathy Mikey. 

Ray truly appreciated his sometimes-dramatic friends.  It seemed to run strongly with the Ways.  They went back to watching the movie.  Some guy on the screen was feeling up a girl that Ray didn't find to be too hot, but whatever.  "Wait," Mikey started a few minutes later, turning toward him. "Can you..." he started again.  "I mean, is it hard to... can you even jack off with those?"

Ray saw that one coming the moment Mikey stuttered and breathed a laugh.  "Nope.  It's gonna be living hell if they're on for more than a week."  He answered, refocusing on Mikey's expression instead of the movie.  "Told you it sucks."

Mikey's expression was a priceless mix of sympathy and horror.  "Are you serious?"  "Yup."  He sighed.  "Extremely."

The couple on screen was getting into it and the boys focused on the movie again. The guy was kind of hot, Ray decided.  They were kissing slowly, grinding onto eachother in a slow, continuing rhythm.  Ray decided it'd be a good time to start praying he didn't get a boner. That'd probably be awkward. And wait.  He hadn't even thought about how bad it'd be if he got one in the next week or so.  He couldn't even do anything about it if he did. Other than fucking humping his mattress. And that sucked big time. He'd be thoroughly beshittered.  Taking his focus off the screen to steal a quick glance at his pants, he noticed that, screw that, he actually was completely and thoroughly beshat. This was just great.  He was already sporting a semi, starting to visibly tent his sweatpants.

The universe must have decided this would be a perfectly opportune time for Mikey to tear away from the scene to glance over at Ray.  Ray made a mental note to not die at exactly that moment, choosing to internally combust instead.

"Good movie I guess huh?"  Mikey said, watching Ray's face. "Got a little problem?"  He grinned, raking his gaze down Ray's previously-mentioned perfect abs.  "Um, well... y-yeah I guess... sorry." He stuttered.

Mikey pushed his shoulder a little closer to Ray's, gently reaching up to turn his face towards his.  "Do you - want some help - maybe?"  He asked slowly.  Ray's breath caught in his throat.  His best friend, Mikey Fucking Way, was offering to help him with a boner. 

"Uhm... y-yeah?  If you want to? I, I mean you don't have to it'll go away and I'll be okay and it's not that.."  Mikey decided to end his friend's startled rambling by reaching across and placing a hand on Ray's chest.  Ray's breath began to hitch again and his heart began to beat faster as his best friend slowly dragged his hand lower, across his stomach to the waistband of his sweats.  "Can I kiss you?"  Mikey asked, looking back up almost shyly.  Ray answered by pressing his lips to Mikey's softly.  They were warmer than he'd thought they'd be. Not that he'd thought about that. Of course. The younger boy grinned against his lips and kissed back, deepening it. Ray carefully placed a hand on Mikey's neck, pulling him closer. They broke apart after a minute, Mikey's warm hand still on his lower stomach.  Ray leaned back onto the pillows propped up against the headboard and Mikey pressed his forehead against Ray's, kissing him once more before watching his face as he slid his hand to cup him through the fabric of his jeans.  A soft moan escaped Ray's lips as he bucked up, begging for more friction.  Mikey moved to pull his sweatpants down, leaving his boxers, and settled himself between the curly-haired boy's slender legs.  He leaned up to kiss him again as he hooked his thumb in his waistband, slowly, teasingly pulling his boxers down.  He sat back, finishing the task and taking a moment to admire his best friend in all his glory.  Ray was almost fully hard by now, and his pulsing hard-on was beginning to ache. "Mikey, please... do something." he breathed as the younger of the two slowly ran his warm hands down his thighs.  Mikey was more than willing to comply, running his hand once more down his chest, more deliberately this time, before he reached his throbbing member.  Ray gasped as Mikey gripped his shaft, watching as he quickly spit into his dominant hand before wrapping his palm around him.  Ray's eyes threatened to close as Mikey began stroking him, running his thumb gently over his head and pumping him slowly.  Ray gave up and let his eyes close, letting his head lay back against the headboard. "Shit. Mikey that feels so good." he sighed, feeling the familiar sparks shoot through his body.  Mikey flashed a lop-sided smile and picked up his rhythm, pumping him faster. "Is this good babe?"  He smirked.  "Oh.  Hell yes.  Just like that." He moaned. "Just. Like. Th-that." Ray's words stumbled.  Mikey smirked and continued pumping him at his accelerated pace, using his other hand to cup Ray's balls firmly, eliciting a louder moan from him.  Without warning he quickened the pace again, leaning in to kiss him once more.  Ray kissed back, giving Mikey full dominance over his mouth, moaning into it as he felt him quicken his hand yet again.  The sound of his skin against Mikey's hand was something he never wanted to forget.  "M-Mikey 'm getting so close." he moaned as Mikey broke the kiss to catch his breath.  "Look at me, babe." he asked.  Ray used all his effort to open his eyes and stare into Mikey's bright ones.  His pupils were blown and Mikey could tell his lips would soon be red and swollen.  Without warning he pumped him hard one last time, digging his thumb sharply into the head.  Ray gasped as his body shuddered underneath Mikey, white stripes spurting from his release, striping their stomachs as he came.  He finally leaned back onto the headboard, breathing heavily.

Mikey sat back between his legs and unzipped his now straining jeans, shoving his hand into his boxers and pumping himself rapidly.  Ray watching him was enough for him to come in the moment that followed, gasping and collapsing by his side.

The boys lay panting for a few minutes, too spent to process what'd just happened.

After a minute Mikey grabbed some tissues from beside his bed and cleaned them up, helping Ray to get his boxers back on.  "That was absolutely amazing Mikey." Ray said as they lay curled together again, this time even closer than before.  "Hey, that's what best friends are for."  Mikey smiled as he leaned down to kiss his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> HELL YEAH RIKEY
> 
> Lemme know what you think you fellow midnight readers.


End file.
